TC 22: Janet Reigns
by Tegan's Muse
Summary: What happens when Janet arranges a romantic dinner for two and is stood up? D/S theme ensues, you have been warned. Pls note the rating, it is there for a reason.


The Tegan Chronicles

Janet Reigns

Tegan pulled into the driveway seeing Janet's car parked there. She mentally smacked her forehead her stomach clenching in guilt, she'd completely forgotten their dinner plans. Suddenly she wished she hadn't left Shadow on base sleeping with a wounded Lieutenant in the infirmary.

It had been the day from hell, routine mission gone bad. They were supposed to be off world for four hours, it turned into six when they'd returned to the gate to find it guarded by seventy-five Jaffa. They waited in the dry one hundred and fourteen degree heat for them to leave. Sweat pouring off of them, the last drops from their canteens having been drunk on the trek back to the Stargate. Finally a Goa'uld no one recognized appeared at the gate and ordered his troops through the event horizon. Tegan had run down the hill to see if she could catch their destination before the lights on the DHD turned off, she missed it by mere seconds, but managed to get several gashes in her face from the brush she'd sprinted through.

Janet did her post, but she hadn't reminded her of their plans as she sympathetically cleaned her wounds. After checking her over she simply said, "You're free to go."

Part of it was the promise they'd made to each other that work was work. It had all been Janet's idea, afraid Tegan would hold her decisions as CMO against her in their personal life. Tegan told her she was more professional than that, but it was fine with her. She was actually relieved, because she had been afraid of the opposite. That Janet would let their personal life affect her decisions as CMO.

She'd sat through a two hour debriefing and then headed to her lab. Half an hour into her work Janet had walked in sporting an orange Gatorade. Tegan hated the stuff, no matter the flavor. Janet sat it on the desk and shook the condensation from the cold drink off her slender fingers. Tegan glanced up and made a face.

"I'm heading out. You need to get some fluids in you."

Tegan nodded.

Janet had hoped Tegan would remember their plans and not stay on base much longer. She'd gone home, showered and changed into a pair of comfortable jeans, and a white t-shirt. She'd let her hair down and brushed her teeth before making sure Cassie had finished her homework. Sam was taking the teen out for pizza and then they were going to come back and play video games until Cassie's bedtime. Dana was working evening shift, covering for Captain Raynes who was out sick.

Janet had lit candles on the dinning room table and sat there staring at the plates, the empty chair across from her, glancing up to watch the time tick by. Their dinner, which she'd kept in the oven after cooking it, had gotten cold and she'd blown the candles out at nine-thirty. She'd go home but she didn't want to face Sam with the dejected look she knew she must be wearing. She'd been stood up for some dead animal, or plant, or something else that could have waited until the next day. It wasn't the first time, ok so it was the first time Tegan had completely forgotten though she'd been late before, and it surely wouldn't be the last time.

Tegan climbed the three steps leading up the porch and slipped her key quietly in the lock. She was too tired to deal with an irate Janet, not that she didn't understand why Janet should be irate. Had she not understood, she wouldn't have been expecting her to be foaming at the mouth with anger over being stood up.

She walked into the living room smelling the remnants of a dinner cooked hours before. She continued into the dinning room expecting to find Janet there. The explanation was simple, but suddenly it didn't seem like it mattered so much as she spotted the white table cloth on her table, the dark red candle sticks that only had a few inches left of their original height, the pristine place settings waiting; Waiting for a dinner guest that didn't arrive on time, and couldn't have eaten at the moment if the entire fate of the planet depended on it.

She sighed and headed down the hall sticking her head in the guest room. It too was empty. She started to worry, had Janet been so mad she couldn't even drive and had to call for a cab? Or worse yet had she called Sam to pick her up and now she was being comforted by the beautiful blonde who Tegan still wasn't entirely sure didn't have intimate feelings for Janet.

She walked into the doorway of her room and sank against the door frame letting her lungs collapse pushing out all the air they had in them. The bed was empty and the room was dark with shadows cast by a nearby street lamp. There was no sign of Janet. She stood there contemplating her next move, should she call and explain what had happened? Would it make a difference? Should she just fall into bed and hope she could sleep? Wait and deal with the fallout tomorrow, there was bound to be fallout, there always was for this sort of thing.

"Strip!" Janet's voice caused her to jump.

"You scared me." Her voice was tired.

"I said strip," Janet demanded from a darkened corner of the room where she stood watching Tegan.

"Janet?"

"Don't Janet me!"

"What's going –"

"I ask the questions tonight, not you. Do as you're told, woman. Strip."

"Yes, ma'am." Tegan straightened reaching for the hem of her gray cotton shirt.

If Janet could have seen the fear flash in Tegan's eyes she might have stopped right there. She watched as Tegan pulled her shirt over her head, then she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Her breasts bouncing lightly before settling, after her bra fell to the floor. Her ivory skin looked milky in the headlights of a passing car.

Tegan reached with shaky fingers to her jeans and unbuttoned them. Her head swam, she was tired and Janet was acting strange. At least strange for being off base and for a moment Tegan wondered if she wasn't somehow compromised. She slid the zipper down as she stepped out of her shoes.

Janet watched Tegan wiggle the denim over her hips and down her thighs. "Step out of them, and removed your socks."

Tegan froze for a second as if she'd forgotten she was being watched. She did as she was told before straightening back up and slipping her thumbs into the elastic band of her light blue boy shorts. She didn't want to admit it, but this was turning her on. She was sure the revelation would only serve to anger the woman she loved even more.

"Leave them," Janet ordered.

"Janet –"

"I don't want to hear a single word out of your mouth is that understood?"

Tegan nodded.

"Answer me!" Janet contradicted her own statement an evil grin pulling at her lips in the darkness.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, now I want you to lay prostrate on the bed with your arms out." She watched Tegan move slowly to the bed. "Now!"

Tegan jumped at the command and picked up her pace. She wondered briefly if Janet was the vengeful type, and suddenly she flashed back to her first encounter with Nirriti when she'd been beaten within less than an inch of her life. She was on the bed in the mandated position before Janet could yell at her again.

"Turn your head to the right." Janet instructed her voice lost some of its insistence.

Tegan turned her head away from the voice and heard a zipper break through the newfound silence. It was followed by the sounds of denim sliding down bare flesh. A second later the mattress depressed slightly around Tegan's left hip. "Don't move."

Tegan breathed. She dared not defy the short woman, despite being certain she had the upper hand physically. Instead she closed her eyes allowing her senses to heighten as Janet straddled her lower back, rubbing her cotton clad pussy against the small of her back. Tegan could feel the heat radiating from her and through the soaked material. She was confused, was Janet mad at her or not? Had her own desires over ridden her anger at the fact she been stood up? Was Janet going to leave her in the morning after using her anger to fulfill a secret fantasy?

She felt Janet scoot back resting the bulk of her one-hundred and four pounds on her rear pushing her pelvis into the bed. The weight shifted again and Tegan felt Janet's hair tickle her check just before hot breath caressed her ear. "Not a word."

Tegan wondered briefly if moaning was considered a word, the thought had no sooner formed then it had disappeared as expert hands roved over her tense neck. Muscular fingers finding the steel cords and rubbing them with precise pressure. She couldn't help but melt under the ministrations, the mere thought of Janet's perfect hands making her wetter. She'd never seen more flawless hands in her entire life. Not that she'd ever really paid much attention before seeing Janet's, but by far Janet's were the best in the world.

"Ugh!" She moaned as Janet dug her thumbs into the knots under her shoulder blades.

"Shhh." Janet smiled and rocked forward using her weight to push her thumbs in even deeper, feeling the friction between her throbbing sex and Tegan's strapping rear. She squeezed her thighs tight on Tegan's hips as she envisioned Tegan's perfect glutes.

She felt the knots dissipate and moved her hands down to the flanks of Tegan's overly defined back. She shook her head, Tegan worked too much. Days of trekking on alien planets followed by hours on top of hours bending over a microscope had formed these muscles like mountains, her spine creating a valley. Janet bent and ran her hot tongue up the valley of Tegan's back while her palms loosened the rigidity beneath them.

"Did you drink the Gatorade?" The slight re-tensing under her hands answered for Tegan. "Just something else I'm going to have to punish you for."

If this was punishment, Tegan wondered what else she could do to get into trouble. "Work."

"I told you not a word." Janet leaned down and scolded in her ear. Her tone softened. "But you're right, that's work related. Guess Dr. Fraiser will have to jump your case tomorrow."

Tegan shivered lightly even though the central heating was running and she was far from cold. She felt Janet turn the heat of her body leaving her back, she knew she was now sitting on her backwards even before she felt lithe fingers on her calves.

Tegan's toned calves felt like rock covered in velvet. Janet knew the only truly soft and pliable body part that was easily accessible on Tegan were her breasts. And they weren't accessible to just anyone. She moaned lightly at the thought. The fibers under the fingers of her right hand started to twitch pulling her from her thoughts of things to come. "Damn it, don't move."

Tegan hadn't moved, but she was about to when the command came. She really wasn't sure who was talking to her at the moment. Was it Dr. Fraiser, or the dominant stranger who'd been making her so horny for the last forty minutes? The pain in her calf was already beginning to subside under Janet's manipulative fingers.

"That wouldn't have happened if you drank the Gatorade." Janet rebuked her again.

Tegan wondered if this had been Janet's plan in the beginning; follow up a romantic dinner for two by revealing her dominant side. Not that Tegan didn't know all about her dominant side, she just wasn't used to seeing it in the bedroom. The weight on top of her shifted off and onto the mattress causing her thoughts to flee from her brain.

"Roll over, now." Janet watched as Tegan complied. She was about to lose control and she knew it. She took a deep breath willing the throbbing between her legs to slow lest she would cum without being touched, and she wanted to be touched. Janet stayed where she was and spread her legs slipping her right hand into her panties, she was dripping. There was no need to penetrate her self to get what she wanted. Pulling her hand free with the treasure she'd gone after coating her index and middle fingers, she put her hand to Tegan mouth. "Suck them clean."

Tegan felt Janet's fingers pressing into her mouth before she'd even had a chance to process the command. Her tongue wove between the two digits sucking and licking her juices from them as Janet grabbed her right hand with her free one and placed it over her mound. "Don't stop what you're doing."

Tegan could feel the wetness seeping through the crotch of Janet's panties, and she knew Janet wanted the same thing she did. That she needed it. She rubbed her thumb over the swollen bundle of nerves, knowing just where to find them.

Janet's voice hitched in her throat, and her head reeled in ecstasy before she could regain composure. "I didn't tell you to touch me."

Tegan's thumb froze in mid stroke and Janet laughed. "That's my good girl."

Janet rocked forward as Tegan continued to suck on her fingers, her pelvis grinding against Tegan's hand.

"I want you to make me cum." Janet's voice was a throaty whisper. "Don't say a word, just make me cum hard."

Tegan didn't hesitate. She pushed the cotton and elastic to the side and easily slid two fingers into Janet's waiting slit. She was so wet Tegan had three fingers in her on the second thrust without even being fully aware of it. She continued to suck Janet's fingers and she pumped her, letting her thumb hit Janet's clit in just the right spot over and over again. She stopped when Janet started grinding against her hand. This was where she had the power; this was her part of the game.

"Not tonight," Janet warned. She wasn't going to be teased tonight. "Make me cum now, bitch."

The word stung somewhere deep in Tegan. Was it anger in Janet's voice? Was it part of the game? Was that what she thought of her? Was it even a game? Janet's fingers were quickly extracted from her mouth and wrapped into her hair, pulling just enough to hurt, but no harder.

"I said, make me cum bitch."

This time she felt the surge in her own core, she didn't know how she could get any wetter than she was but she just did. She stretched her fingers inside Janet, and curled them rubbing her thumb in a circle. It was only seconds before she felt Janet's fingers slip from her hair and her hips bucking against her hand. "Harder."

Tegan rubbed harder and didn't stop even after Janet's orgasm had shaken the entire bed. A minute later a smaller tremor shook through Janet's entire body before she whispered, "stop."

Tegan removed her hand and started to roll on her side.

"I didn't tell you to move." Janet's voice was slightly stronger than it was seconds ago.

Tegan lay there motionless. All she'd wanted to do was roll over and watch her lover, see the results of her conquest. But it wasn't really her conquest was it? She closed her eyes. It had been a long day.

Tegan flinched when she felt Janet's hand caress her panties. She'd almost fallen asleep, given up on the hope that she'd find any relief. It would have been appropriate punishment for standing Janet up.

"You're wet." Janet smiled as Tegan's half lidded eyes found her. "Quiet, if you so much as whimper I won't finish."

Now that was cruel, and Tegan set her resolve to not make a sound.

Janet worked on Tegan's arches careful not to set off any Charlie horses that were waiting to jump into action, and moved quickly over her calves afraid to reawake the cramp she'd worked out earlier. Her hands moved up Tegan's thighs fingers spreading over muscle and flesh. She paused long enough to inhale the arousal of her lover as she moved up to her abdomen feeling the ridges just beneath the skin. She frowned lightly, Tegan was barely maintaining her weight and the feel of muscle and rib beneath her fingertips just drove the fact home. She'd deal with that later. Right now she was on a mission of her own.

Her hands slid effortlessly up cupping those warm breasts, the ones she'd been thinking about most of the night. She squeezed them and released and repeated. She slid her body up Tegan's and found a pink nipple with her mouth. She ran her tongue over it feeling it harden even more with the contact, she nipped it between her teeth applying just enough pressure for Tegan to squirm. She was hoping for a squeak, but when one wasn't forth coming she moved to the other nipple and did the same thing.

She lay along side Tegan stretching her smaller form like a cat along her body. She rested her chin on Tegan's shoulder. "Do you want to cum?"

Tegan nodded.

Janet's eyes meandered down Tegan's sternum, past her heaving breasts, over her ivory stomach. She lifted her hand tracing light fingers around the indention of her belly button. Letting them take over the journey inside Tegan's boy shorts that were now too wet to be of use to anyone; her fingers quickly finding the slick heat. "You're almost as wet as I was."

Tegan's breathing changed as Janet's fingers separated her folds and slipped a single finger in. As usual Tegan was extremely tight, and tonight Janet wasn't going to spend the time working her up to two fingers. No, tonight one would have to do the job. "Don't move."

Tegan's breathing was ragged as Janet slid her finger in and out using the confines of the boy shorts as a sort of trampoline propelling her finger back in. Tegan needed this, of that much Janet was sure. She stopped her movements wiggling her lone finger deep inside Tegan and pressing hard against her clit with her thumb.

"I want you to cum for me." Janet's voice and breath were hot in her ear. "I want you to cum now."

Janet took a deep breath; she knew how close Tegan was. All she had to do was move her thumb from side to side once or twice to push her over the edge. Instead she growled in her ear. "Cum now bitch."

Her body arched over the bed as her walls pulled on Janet's finger spasming so hard her finger almost went numb before she could pull it out. Janet watched with satisfaction as Tegan's body relaxed back into a completely spent form. She slipped from the bed and walked out of the room.

"Janet?" Tegan found her voice when Janet returned several minutes later.

"I didn't tell you to speak." She said firmly, as she picked up Tegan's right hand and wiped it clean with the wash cloth she'd brought back. She'd washed her own hands and figured the rest could wait until morning. She was too tired to shower, and Tegan wouldn't be able to stand without being overcome by cramping muscles at the moment. She chided herself, it was partly her fault.

Tegan heard something tear and smelled the familiar scent of rubbing alcohol seconds before feeling the cold wet prep slide across her skin. The wetness evaporating almost as quickly as it was laid down. She felt Janet tie a tourniquet around her arm and wondered why she didn't turn a light on. Even though it was better to stick someone by feel than by sight. She let her head roll to the side wishing she could see the focus in Janet's eyes and brow.

"You're going to feel a stick." Janet effortlessly slid the needle in and pulled the tourniquet off before taping the IV in place.

She cleaned up her mess before she pulled off her t-shirt and walked around the bed climbing in behind Tegan. She pulled the down comforter up over both of them before she wrapped her arm around Tegan pressing her body against her.

"Janet…"

"Not tonight. You can talk tomorrow." She lifted her head and pressed her lips against Tegan's temple leaving a wet imprint of her lips behind when she pulled back. "It's time to sleep now."

When Tegan awoke the next morning she opened her eyes to find that both the sun and Janet were up. Janet was sitting in a chair in her uniform, complete with skirt, watching her.

"I'm late for work," she mumbled.

"You've been given the morning off."

"Why?" Tegan grumbled rubbing at her eyes. She felt the tape on the back of her hand pull.

"Medical reasons." Janet pointed to the IV bag she was connected to. "Once your second liter is finished you're free to shower and go into work." Janet looked at her watch. "I on the other hand need to be heading in. Warner only agreed to work over three hours for me."

"Is it that late?" Tegan looked at the clock. It was nine, which meant Janet had a few minutes before she needed to leave. It wouldn't take her an hour to get to base even from Tegan's place. "About last night…"

"Next time I'll give you a safe word." Janet promised with a wink.

Next time? There was going to be a next time. "It was fine. I mean it was, better than… wait?"

Janet grinned, it wasn't often Tegan was flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry."

"No apology is needed." Her grin turned into one of her genuine smiles. "Dana called as I was getting ready to leave. She told me that just after I'd left SG15 had come in hot and with injuries. She said you offered to stay and help so I didn't have to come back in."

"So you're not mad?"

"It's part of the job." Janet stood up. "Now had you stood me up for a dead rabbit from 24,000 light years away, or a plant that glows in the dark, it would have been a completely different story. But saving people and things out of your direct control are acceptable excuses."

"I'll make it up to you."

"I think you already did." Janet picked up her panties from the night before and tossed them at Tegan. "But you get to change the bed."


End file.
